Rapiditos de Navidad
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Tres cortos capis de navidad... AS/S... Traducción con el consentimiento de su autora Maja Li. Albus no sabe que regalarle a Scorpius para navidad... Scorpius esta enamodaro de Al.... Villancicos, Listas, discuciones, confesiones y besos...
1. Chapter 1

**Porqué Albus Potter odia apasionadamente las listas  
**_**Why Albus Potter Passionately Hate Lists.**_

_**By: Maja_li**_

La sala común de Slytherin estaba casi desierta, ahora que los exámenes se habían acabado y los estudiantes se habían ido a celebrar las navidades. Aún así, el familiar fuego verde se consumía felizmente en la chimenea y las antorchas en las paredes de ladrillo brillaban tan incandescentes como siempre. Invocaban sus extrañas y danzantes luces sobre un joven, sentado solo en una larga mesa y escribiendo furiosamente sobre un rollo de pergamino.

-Hizo trampa en el examen de Historia de la Magia…._travieso._ Hizo trampa en el examen de Historia de la Magia para poder salir temprano y acompañar a Lily de compras en Hogsmade…._bueno._ Hechizó a Davey Corner en el pasillo… _travieso._ Aplicó un contra hechizo a Brenton Finch-Fletchley…._bueno_…. Oh, _maldición._

Al dejó su cabeza caer con un golpe, sin importarle que tumbó su tintero y gotas de tinta morada cayeron en su cabello. Después de semanas de vacilar sobre el regalo de navidad de Scorpius, esperó hasta el último momento. Por un lado, Scorpius era malcriado, petulante, chiquillo vengativo quien parecía determinado a reclamar el prestigio del nombre Malfoy solemnemente a través de sus propias maquinaciones maniacas. Por otro lado, Scorpius era para Al el protector fiero, ferozmente leal, increíblemente-alturista-si-hay-la-remota-oportunidad-de-buena-prensa-mejor amigo. ¿Cómo se supone que podía ajustar todo eso, para poder darle a Scorpius todo lo que realmente se merecía con un solo regalo?

De hecho, Al vaciló por tanto tiempo que su hermana menor había sugerido que por último hiciera su propia lista de las acciones buenas y traviesas de Scorpius Malfoy. Lo dijo sarcásticamente, Al estaba seguro de eso, pero igual se tomo la sugerencia al pie de la letra. Así que allí estaba, cuidadosamente catalogando todo lo que había experimentado con Scorpius ese año, en lo que parecía cada vez más un intento fallido de catalogar al mismo chico en sí.

Al estiró su cuello hasta que traqueara e invocó un hechizo para ver la hora, hizo una mueca de espanto ante lo tarde de la hora que se marcaba roja ante él. Unas cuantas horas de sueño no le vendrían mal ¿Cierto? Y no era como si hubiese necesidad de recoger todas sus cosas. Al y Scorpius eran los únicos Slytherin que se habían quedado para las vacaciones ese año, y Scorpius era la definición de un aristócrata indolente. Solo tenía pensado tomar una rápida siesta, para regresar en la mañana y terminar su lista, para poder _finalmente_ comprarle el regalo de navidad a su amigo.

Era un buen plan. Desafortunadamente, era mejor en la mente adormilada de Al, que en la misma práctica. Ya que después de caer dormido en su cama con la ropa puesta, Al fue despertado por la brillante luz del día entrando por las claras aguas del lago y entre las cortinas semi abiertas de su cama, apuntando firmemente hacia sus ojos. Se sentó con un gruñido, haciendo muecas ante el arenoso sentir del ayer en su piel y camino hacia la sala común.

Había algo escrito al final de la lista. Al entrecerró los ojos al leerla, ligeramente asustado al reconocer el familiar inclinar de curvas en la letra de Scorpius.

_Ama a Al Potter con todo su corazón:_

( ) ¿travieso?  
( ) ¿bueno?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Porqué Scorpius Malfoy Realmente Detesta Esperar.  
**_**Why Scorpius Malfoy Thoroughly Dislikes Waiting  
By: Maja_Li**_

-¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!-se murmuraba a sí mismo Scorpius, sus pasos crujiendo sobre la abundante nieve mientras caminaba de un lado a otro alrededor del poste de luz que marcaba el borde de la Villa de Hogsmead- Impulsivo, precipitado, estúpido, indiscreto, _estúpido…_ ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

Esa particular mañana, Scorpius se había levantado temprano con un ánimo muy alegre, tenía planeado ir a Hogsmeade para comprar los regalos de navidad de Al. Cuando vio la lista que había dejado Al en la mesa de la sala común, no pudo resistir el verla. Sin embargo, mientras la leía, sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y había experimentado el lento y desesperante sentimiento de tener una liana de hierro torciendo apretadamente alrededor de su corazón.

Ya hace meses, desde que Al terminó con su ultima novia, Scorpius se había estado atormentando con la pregunta de que tal vez en esta ocasión, después de tanto tiempo, sería el tiempo de tomar una decisión y decirle a su mejor amigo que es lo que _realmente_ siente por él. Había analizado cada uno se sus encuentros, analizando cada una de sus propias palabras y las de Al, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar alguna pista que le dijera que sería bien recibido y se preguntaba si le estaba dando demasiado pie a las intenciones de Al.

Pero Al se acordaba de _todo._ Si no estuviera tan enamorado, hubiera estado algo perturbado ante la meticulosidad de los recuerdos de su amigo: ¡Incluso él mismo se había olvidado que hechizó a Michael Corner! Aunque el tonto ese se lo merecía, poniéndose todo meloso con Al después del último partido de Quidditch…

Scorpius negó rápidamente con la cabeza. ¡Ese no era el punto! El punto era que el ver la lista le había creado un sentimiento de ternura, como cuando Al recuesta la cabeza en su hombro, y en un momento de _idiotez _, digna de una cabeza de chorlito, escribió a Al una maldita _¡nota de amor!_ Se hundió a los pies del poste de luz gruñendo, ante el repiqueteo de la corona de adviento roja sobre su cabeza en la aguda brisa de invierno haciendo que lloviera un puñado de arándanos. No era como si se lamentara el haberse revelado, nunca podía lamentarse algo que le diera aunque fuera una remota oportunidad de capturar el corazón del otro chico, pero entre más lejos estaba de Al y sus propias acciones, menos seguro estaba que Albus lo ignoraría o peor, pensara que era solo una broma.

-¡Scorpius! Scorpius ¿estás allí?- el rubio levantó la mirada, poniéndose en pie cuando vio Albus correr hacia él. Tenía una lista, _la_ lista, en una mano y la otra metida en su bolsillo a pesar del hecho de que estaba corriendo en la nieve. Scorpius se sacudió la ropa afanosamente, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Por Merlín, había tomado una decisión. Amaba Albus Potter. Ahora… ahora sólo tenía que esperar que las consecuencias fueran soportables.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Porque los Chicos siempre serán Chicos  
**_**Because Boys Will Be Boys  
By: Maja_Li**_

Al miraba a Scorpius. Scorpius miraba de vuelta a Al. Al apretaba con su mano el pergamino con la lista, casi rompiendo en pedazos el papel.

-Tú…-comenzó a decir, para detenerse y tragar seco- me dejaste una nota esta mañana.

-Lo hice-respondió Scorpius fríamente-. ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Bueno, creo que deberías saber…. Quiero decir ¡No lo dejé allí para que lo pudieras encontrar!- dijo Al con desesperaciónr10;. No es como si yo estuviera... estuviera _pidiendo_ que hicieras algo así,. ¡Solo quería comprarte un maldito _regalo de Navidad!_

Sus gritos atrajeron la atención de un grupo de cantantes de villancicos en túnicas festivas de colores chillones. Al parecer, privados de víctimas tan temprano en la mañana, inmediatamente se acomodaron en un lugar a una distancia para nada discreta y comenzaron a aullar con todas sus fuerzas.

_En el primer día de Navidad, mi verdadero amor me dio: ¡un Fwooper en una higuera!_

-Sé que no me estabas pidiendo nada-Scorpius sonaba algo molesto-. Por Merlín Al, dale alguien más el crédito por tomar la iniciativa…

-¿Iniciativa? ¡Qué iniciativa?

_... dos occamies, y un fwooper en una higuera! _

-¡Bueno, no es como si tú fueras hacer algo por ti mismo!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú no dices este tipos de cosas así de la nada!

-¡_ No_ fue de la nada- protestó Scorpius acaloradamente-¿Estás tratando de ganar tiempo? ¡Lo estás haciendo verdad!

-¡No lo estoy! Tengo una respuesta desde hace horas.

_...co snidgeeets! Cuatro diricawls, tres.... _

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces cuál es?

-No sé si tenga ganas de decirlo ahora-dijo Al resoplando.

-¡Ja! Gallina, vaya mejor amigo que _eres. _

-¡Retráctate!

_... centauros saltarines, seis jarvies mordisqueándose, ciiiinco… _

-¡Entonces, dime tu respuesta!

-Emm....

Scorpius aprovechó su ventaja.

-¿Ves? ¡No tienes ninguna respuesta!

-¡Si la tengo!

-¡No la tienes!

_...brujas _

-¡No la tienes!

-¡Si la…

_...magos invocando... _

_¡Podrían hacernos el favor de callarse la maldita boca! _gritaron a los cantantes de villancicos. Las desafortunadas brujas miraron hacia visión de la ira combinada Malfoyr10;Potter y salieron corriendo en un revoloteo de colores chillones y tiraron las hojas de música.

La calle estaba silenciosa, con excepción del sonido que Scorpius y Al hacían al respirar pesadamente soltando así vaho en el frío aire. Scorpius se giró para mirar a su amigo.

-Disculpa ¿Decías?

-Si tengo una respuesta- anunció. Levantó el arrugado pergamino, tan maltratado que las letras estaban borrosamente irreconocibles. Lo tiró a un lado y, aprovechando la momentánea distracción de Scorpius, se lanzó hacia delante y golpeó ambas bocas juntas.

-¡Mmph!

-¡Auch!

-¡Con una _mierda, _Al!- Scorpius se tocó su labio partido en dos por sus propios dientes, rodó los ojos a su amigo-¿Eso para qué fue?

Al abrió su boca para contestar, pero se detuvo frunciendo el ceño.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- confesó- eso sólo que… ¿sentí que debía tomarte por sorpresa? ¿En caso de que me golpearas?

-¿Qué parte de "te amo con todo mi corazón" no fue lo suficientemente clara?- Aun así Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír ante la disgustada cara de Al- Oh, ven acá.

-Esto quiere decir que tengo otra oportu… mmph!

Afortunadamente, por el bien de su salud mental, Scorpius no necesitó explicar más después de eso.

**-Fin-**

**Notas finales:**

**Mil gracias a Maja_Li por dejarme traducir su historia.... y besos, abrazos, y mi eterno agradecimiento y servidumbre a mi queridisima Nande-Chan por betearme estos "rapiditos" jajaja eres lo maximo! lamento ser tan insoportable!!**

**Mil gracias por leer y no olviden comentar...**

Krispy


End file.
